TwentyOnePilots Hurricane Season - Year 1
The 2000 TwentyOnePilots Hurricane Season was a slightly below average season. With only 11 named storms. The strongest storm of the season, Kamille, was one of the worst storms to ever strike the continent of Trench. In total, The season caused about $24.15 Billion in damage and 46 deaths. Seasonal Forecasts - Systems - - - - - - - -Tropical Storm Arla On May 5, a disturbance formed off the coast of Blurryface. The disturbance was somewhat organized, and was trending northwest at 3 mph. In the early hours of May 6, the storm strengthened into a tropical depression, while the northern coast of Blurryface was put under a tropical storm warning. By noon on May 7, the system acquired tropical storm status. Receiving the name "Arla." This marked the first time in history that a storm in the TwentyOnePilots Basin was given a personified name. The storm continued it's westerly track until it made landfall near the city of Polarize later that day. The system began to rapidly weaken, and dissipated before reentering the ocean early on May 9. Tropical Storm Bea On May 22, a disturbance was recognized off the western coast of Blurryface. the system quickly organized and was upgraded to tropical depression status one day later. On May 24, the storm reached tropical storm status, thus, receiving the name "Bea" Becoming the second named storm of the season. The system moved at a slow 4 mph along the coast of Blurryface for the next two days. On May 27, Bea encountered higher wind shear environments. This caused the storm to weaken back into a tropical depression, and officially dissipated later that day. Hurricane Claudia On June 2, RABWC (Regional At Best Warning Center) began monitoring a tropical wave off the coast of Trench. The system was beginning to get organized, and had a high chance of formation. Two days later on June 4, the system attained tropical depression status and began moving northeast at 5 mph. The next day, the system became a tropical storm and was dubbed as "Claudia" The storm took a sudden turn west on June 7, before suddenly shifting south. This created a circular shaped track. In the process, Claudia attained winds of 80 mph. Becoming the first hurricane of the season. The system then began to weaken throughout the next couple of days. Once June 9 rolled around, Claudia had been downgraded to a weak tropical storm, and it wasn't long before it was downgraded to a depression. This led it to become post tropical on June 10. Tropical Storm Destiny On June 8, a tropical depression formed off the coast of Vessel. The system was very small, and was making a northeastern track along the coast. The following day, the system reached it's peak strength of 40 mph. Receiving the name "Destiny" The system continued it's northern track until on June 10, when it trekked into very cold ocean waters. Thus, it began to weaken. Around 5:00 AM EST on June 11, Destiny went post tropical and soon dissipated. Tropical Storm Eve Early on July 3, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Blurryface and headed west/northwest at 5 mph. The system intensified into a tropical storm the following day, receiving the name "Eve" Eve took a large shift in direction on July 6 once it began heading north, and entered unfavorable conditions. Causing it to slowly weaken. It finally dissipated on July 8. - - - - - Hurricane Francesca Francesca formed from a tropical wave that spawned near Blurryface on July 17. The wave moved west at a steady pace. The system was upgraded to a depression the following day, and a tropical storm on July 19. Receiving the name "Francesca" The system turned northeast on July 20 and continued to move in that direction for the rest of it's life. The storm was no threat to land, and was excepted to fizzle out within the next few days as it entered colder waters. Late on July 24, Francesca did exactly what Meteorologists predicted. It moved into the cold waters off the coast of Vessel, and eventually dissipated the next day. Due to rip currents caused by the storm, there was one fatality after someone went swimming on a beach in Vessel and was swept out to sea. Hurricane Gina A disturbance formed on July 19 off the western coast of Trench. the disturbance was very unorganized, and was at one point, was almost absorbed by Hurricane Francesca. However, the disturbance survived, and was classified as Tropical Storm Gina on July 20. Gina underwent rapid intensification, becoming a major hurricane by July 22, while tracking northwest towards Vessel. However just like many other storms, Gina soon entered the frigid northern waters of the TwentyOnePilots Basin. Weakening back down into a Category 1 Hurricane by July 26. Gina dissipated in the early hours of July 27 off the coast of Vessel. Tropical Storm Helen An unexpected disturbance formed south of trench on August 10. The system, moving at a very fast pace of 13 mph, was heading dead north toward the city of Jumpsuit. A tropical storm warning was put into affect for the city and surrounding area as soon as the system gained tropical depression status. On August 11, the storm acquired tropical storm status and was dubbed as "Helen" Fortunately for the city of Jumpsuit, wind shear was strong in the area at the time. Therefore, preventing Helen from strengthening past 40 mph. On August 12, Helen made landfall on the tip of one of Trench's three peninsulas near the city of Jumpsuit. The storm rapidly weakened afterwards, officially dissipating on August 13. Total economic losses are estimated at $14.7 Million, along with two direct deaths. Tropical Storm Ivy An extremely disheveled disturbance moved into the ocean on August 11. Becoming a tropical depression not long after. The depression was constantly battling wind shear, which prevented much development. Most agencies though the system would never even acquire tropical storm status. However, on August 12, the system gained winds of 40 mph for a brief amount of time. Therefore, it received the name "Ivy" the system continued on a very odd, and interesting track throughout it's whole life. At one point, in even made a full circle. Once August 15 rolled around, the environment simply became to harsh for Ivy to survive. With strong wind shear and cold waters, Ivy dissipated late on August 15. Hurricane Jaclyn A tropical wave rose up from the southern part of the TwentyOnePilots Basin on September 5, and quickly organized into a tropical storm due to favorable conditions. The system was dubbed as Tropical Storm Jaclyn, and a tropical storm watch was put into affect for the southern parts of Vessel. Jaclyn acquired hurricane intensity not long after the watches were put into place. Jaclyn continued to trend north toward the continent until it encountered cooler waters, where it began to gradually weaken. On September 8, all watches were officially removed as Jaclyn weakened to a tropical storm again. The following day, Jaclyn became post tropical and it's remnants went on to cause minimal amounts of rainfall throughout the continent of Vessel. Hurricane Kamille Main Article: Hurricane Kamille On October 6, an extremely rare disturbance formed in between two of Trench's peninsulas. The disturbance was forecasted to become a tropical storm and then make landfall near the city of Jumpsuit. However, the system rapidly intensified into a category 2 storm by October 9. RABWC therefore named the system "Kamille" Hurricane Warnings were put into affect on all western parts of Trench's lowest peninsula. By October 10, Kamille was already an extremely dangerous high end Category 4 storm. This prompted many evacuations while supplies dwindled at local supermarkets. Kamille made landfall in the city of Jumpsuit on the night of October 10. Luckily, the system was fairly fast moving. So by the next morning, Kamille had already moved out into the open Basin as a Category 2 storm. However, Kamille packed a large punch in Jumpsuit. Thousands of homes and buildings were destroyed, along with multiple fatalities. Some people dubbed it as the "Storm of The Century" because of it's great affects. After exiting Trench's peninsula, Kamille headed east/northeast as a Category 2 until it entered the cold waters of the north. Kamille then weakened to a Category 1 system by October 15. She continued her trek towards trench's northernmost peninsula, when she weakened to a tropical storm on October 17. For the first time ever, tropical storm watches were put into affect for Trench's Northernmost peninsula. Including the city of Legend. These warnings proved to be no good however because Kamille dissipated on October 19 before it made landfall. Storm Names * Arla ''' * '''Bea * Claudia * Destiny * Eve * Francesca * Gina * Helen * Ivy * Jaclyn * Kamille * Levi (Unused) * Mack (Unused) * Norman (Unused * Owen (Unused) * Phil (Unused) * Ray (Unused * Scott (Unused * Todd (Unused) * Vaughn (Unused * Wayne (Unused Retirement Due to all the deaths and damages, the name Kamille was retired after the season and will never be used again to name a storm in the TwentyOnePilots Basin. It will be replaced by Katie for the 2002 season. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons